


Typhoon (태풍 )

by captainhoothoot



Category: Infinite (Band), 인피니트
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, OT7, Pre-debut, Roommates, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Waking Up, appreciation, bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: Anyone can love you when the sun is shining. In the storm, is where you learn who truly loves you.Woohyun's POVWords fall short whenever I want to tell you how much you mean to me. How special you are to me. How significant of a figure you have come to be, ever since you came into my life. In our lives.As my eyelids flutter open and take in the stunning sight unraveled before me, all that I can ever say, is that you mean the whole world to me. My entire universe is full of bright smiles and laughter because of your existence.As the sun shines and engulfs our bodies with a radiance that gives rise to ethereal beauty, I take note of your lean body that is finally within my reach. Finally. After three years of hiding my love from you. It had been so difficult then, considering how we were always together. Band mates. Roommates. The best of friends. Brothers, even. It had hurt, painfully so, as I thought it was merely an unrequited love I had for you. Time and again, I had battled against a part of myself that wanted to burst out into a love confession. Another me. Those days I spent thinking that I would only be a friend and team member to you. Not anymore.





	Typhoon (태풍 )

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Asianfanfics (@moonyoung)! I decided to post it here too as I find it easier to manage fanfics here as compared to the other site, and I'm still angst-y over Hoya's departure from Infinite. I also wanted another platform to publish this work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff! Feel free to comment and all!

**_Typhoon (_ ** **_태_ ** **_풍_ ** **_)_ **

_Anyone can love you when the sun is shining. In the storm, is where you learn who truly loves you._

**Woohyun's POV**

 

Words fall short whenever I want to tell you how much you mean to me. How special you are to me. How significant of a figure you have come to be, ever since you came into my life. In our lives.

As my eyelids flutter open and take in the stunning sight unraveled before me, all that I can ever say, is that you mean the whole world to me. My entire universe is full of bright smiles and laughter because of your existence.

As the sun shines and engulfs our bodies with a radiance that gives rise to ethereal beauty, I take note of your lean body that is finally within my reach. Finally. After three years of hiding my love from you. It had been so difficult then, considering how we were always together. Band mates. Roommates. The best of friends. Brothers, even. It had hurt, painfully so, as I thought it was merely an unrequited love I had for you. Time and again, I had battled against a part of myself that wanted to burst out into a love confession. Another me. Those days I spent thinking that I would only be a friend and team member to you. Not anymore.

You are right here, by my side. Lying beside me, muscular arms wrapped around my waist, in a warm, protective and unyielding embrace. Something in my heart stirs. Is this love? You have stolen my heart. Robbed me of my entire being. Yet, I still love you so. I am willing to let you keep my heart for the rest of my life. This has to be love.

I am swept by a tidal wave of emotions once again. These persistent feelings that overwhelm me, blanketing me like a soft layer of snow. I exhale the breath that I have held in for such a long period of time. I wheeze. You are beautiful. Painfully so. You are irresistible. I am unable to control the feelings I have for you. Fervent desire. Passionate love. You are mine. How is this possible? That a creation of god- an angel, accepts me as his other half? He must be a fool to do so. I smile. _A fool for me._ It is unbelievable. You, are unbelievable. Maybe this is why I love you with all my heart.

 

_Love is a serious mental disease._

One that I am happy to be diagnosed with.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Smooth limbs tangled between unblemished sheets. Auburn hair streaked across white pillows. Silky locks of hair that never tangle when I run my fingers through them. Long eyelashes that rest on porcelain cheeks that have begun to look more full over the years. A surge of bliss overwhelms me, knowing that you are eating well. That you have finally gained some weight.

Gazing at the soft, rosy flush that colors your cheeks, an indescribable form of love and adoration surges through my veins once again. You are healthy. You are well. You are alive. My lips twitch and break into a toothy grin when you shift slightly, groaning when the sun glows too brightly. You move closer, burrowing your face through the pillow before relaxing and sighing contently. I feel your hold around my waist tighten. My heart squeezes, palpitates and skips a beat. I bite my lips, the desire to pull you close and press a kiss to your luscious lips, burns in my gut. I love you so much. I restrain myself from lunging towards you, with all the willpower I am able to muster. I do not wish to wake you up. You look the most relaxed when you are asleep and it brings me more happiness than anything else, to see you free, without being shackled to all the stress, constrains and expectations people have placed on us.

I sigh. Everything still seems so fresh. So unrealistic. So surreal.

 

_My love._

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Flashback (1)**

 

It all started the day I met your eyes. Brown eyes. Eyes, with the shade of acorns, just bright enough to shine in the shadows. Eyes, gleaming with so much depth, that engulfed me in warmth. Eyes, reflecting emotions that brought me to a state of both calmness and calamity.

Your eyes were the first thing that caught my attention and left me breathless, aching for more.

_Brown eyes._

 

I can distantly recall our first encounter in the musky basement filled with sweaty teens of different ages. Some in their 20s, others in the prime of their youth. How you took a step forward gingerly, looked me in the eye, and introduced yourself with an air of haughtiness and seemingly distant demeanor, if I may add.

"Sunggyu."

Head cocked slightly to the left, plump, luscious lips pursed, you appeared to be a daunting figure. Someone who stared at me carefully, taking in my features, looks and flaws in great detail.

"What's yours?"

For a minute, I wondered if it was pride that kept you from forming longer sentences with more details. Who actually gave one-worded introductions? _Rude._

Hesitance gnawed at my insides. Should I give a curt response or a fairly lengthy one?

Brown eyes continued to glint under the dim lighting of the basement.

 

My gaze shifted from your sullen cheeks, to small, slitty eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I took in the careful stare you graced me with. I remembered what the company had mentioned before I was accepted as a trainee.

"Don't mess with the eldest here."

In other words, I was to respect this scrawny figure by the name of Sunggyu, who stood before me with graceful poise. Someone who happened to have the most beautiful chocolate orbs I have ever seen, even up to date.

_Brown eyes._

Brown eyes that glistened with wariness, caution and curiosity. _Ah._ So you weren't trying to be rude then. I grinned.

"Woohyun."

Your eyes narrowed slightly. It was almost as though you were put off by my equally short introduction. Cute.

"I'm the new trainee."

You relaxed visibly and crinkled into an adorable smile. My heart skipped a beat.

 

_Brown eyes. Beautiful, brown eyes._

"Nice to meet you, Woohyun-ah."

"Pleasure's all mine."

 

It was from that point onwards, that I learnt that you were older than me by two years, taller than me by two centimeters, and you were a trainee who had stayed in the basement for the longest period of time.

Sunggyu.

A trainee of few words, who brimmed with empathy, kindness and love. I never realized how endearing you actually were, behind that image built on confidence, esteem and experience, until I crashed into it head on.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Flashback (2)**

_9 June 2010._ The day we worked so hard to get to. The day that will remain ingrained and imprinted in our hearts and minds forever. The day of our debut. After months of slogging through agonizing dance routines day in, night out, we were finally on our route to fame. Standing side by side, in the backstage of our very first showcase, I glanced at the six other trainees I had grown to live with, with a heart filled with thankfulness, adoration and endearment.

_Dongwoo hyung, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjonggie... And our leader who braved through storms to get all of us to where we are.. Sunggyu hyung._

_Infinite._ Seven members. Seven hard-headed teens who pulled through the hardships of being a trainee. Seven kids with dreams to stand on a stage, unified in spite of the differences among us. Seven individuals, who were now one.

 

**No one's POV**

"Sunggyu hyung-"

 

Sunggyu's head whipped up to meet Infinite's youngest member, who outstretched a lanky arm and cast a look of sheer anxiety to the leader.

"I-"

The taller male seemed to understand even when no other words were exchanged. Sunggyu merely shushed the teen, smiling softly, wrapping his hand around the maknae's wrist as he drew the younger one closer to his body.

 

"You're going to be alright, Sungjong-ah. I promise."

Momentarily, as the light bestowed on Infinite's leader, another member caught the look of worry dwelling in his eyes.

**Woohyun's POV**

_Brown eyes._

Brown eyes that were filled with worry.

 

"Sunggyu hyung-"

Brown eyes flickered over briefly to meet mine.

" _We're going to be alright. "_

I watched as Sunggyu's lips curled into one of the most astounding smiles he had ever shown, pearly teeth and all. _Alluring._

"Yes, yes, Namu. _We're_ going to do just fine. "

 

Tearing my gaze away from Sunggyu's blinding smile, I gazed at the other members huddled together at the backstage. I watched as they beamed along with Sunggyu. Dongwoo hyung, with his signature cheshire grin. Hoya, with a slight quirk to the corner of his upper lip. Sungyeol, with a broad smile, showcasing his flashy gums. Myungsoo, with a shy nibble to his lower lip. Sungjong, with a radiant twinkle in his eyes. My blood thumped steadily through my veins. A sense of pride surged through my veins. It was an indescribable moment of love and vast, powerful emotions.

I allowed my eyes to flutter shut, drifting into another realm where we would be greeted by numerous fans. A glowing stage we would mount on together, steady beats of our music pounding through loudspeakers. Fanchants and cheers emitting from all of our supporters as we belt out lyrics that conveyed our heartfelt gratitude towards each fan.

_Infinite._

There was nothing to be afraid of when the seven of us were together. We would brave through every storm together.

_Infinite._

Seven members. Seven hard-headed teens who pulled through the hardships of being a trainee. Seven kids with dreams to stand on a stage, unified in spite of the differences among us. Seven individuals, who were now one.

_Infinite._

_As long as you guys are beside me, somehow, I know that we will make it through._

A thundering voice and shrill screams broke my chain of thoughts.

"Let's put our hands together and welcome...INFINITE!"

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Determined and passionate stares met. A fire began to stir in my belly and ignite into flames that quenched my heart. Fueled desire to consume and overtake the stage overwhelmed my entire being. Grins laced our faces as hands intertwined with one another's. Unknowingly, I found my hand trapped beneath slender digits that clasped themselves protectively around me. I inhaled sharply when a thumb circled round my palm in a comforting and possessive manner.

 

Brown eyes caught my intent look. Brown eyes shone. Brown eyes scintillated with a dark glint.

I exhaled heavily. Breathed through my nose. A small whimper left my parted lips. _Sunggyu._

 

"Let's do this, guys. We've worked so hard just to let this day come true. Don't let go of this golden opportunity just yet. We're going to go up there and show them all we've got. Even if it's just our debut. We go up there, prove a point and make a stand. Infinite. Our name, Infinite, means 'limitless'. We never put restriction on our possibilities, and we will always improve. Let's burn the stage up. Hwaiting!"

With a force that was equivalent to that of an ox, our grip on each other's hands tightened before falling apart.

Infinite. We were going to go up there and fight our way through this dog eat dog industry. We were going to start our future by building a strong foundation, with roots clamping down firmly in soil. We were going to be a voice. Not an echo. The seven of us.

_Infinite._

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

To say that our debut was a success, would be an understatement. It was a blast. A dream come through. As a trainee who had spent months, even years, in a musky basement dreaming of reaching a point where shimmering lights cast down on each member, illuminating youthful features, this feeling of debuting was surreal.

The cameras had shifted from one member to the next, as a small group of fans before us, gifted us with exuberant cheers that left me feeling so full. So abundant. So... loved. It was an amazing feeling that made me yearn for more. Even though the number of fans we had watching our showcase was not a very large group, I did not expect too much from our debut. Just the thought of debuting was good enough. I had been taught better, recalling the wise words Sunggyu uttered one of the nights the both of us stayed back to practice together.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Flashback (3)**

Brown eyes had caught my gaze, before Sunggyu beckoned me over to sit beside him. I crawled over and shifted my body closer to him. Resting my head on his shoulder, our knees pressed together as warmth spread through our close body contact. After being away from my parents for such a long time, my body craved for physical contact. Care. Love.

"Woohyun-ah," Sunggyu murmured, slender fingers weaving through my locks of hair gently," It's been tough, hasn't it?"

I nodded silently, moving to a more comfortable position. Pressed against the chest of our leader, my eyes slid shut as I listened to the steady heartbeats of Sunggyu's heart.

_One. Two. Three..._

 

"Hyung..." I mumbled, eyes fluttering open to meet brown eyes that enveloped me with tactful care.

Sunggyu hummed, stroking my cheek delicately. I sighed, nosing my way through his chest. _Home_. This reminded me of home. My skin tingled where Sunggyu brushed his fingers through. It was almost as though I had completely melted into a puddle of goo beneath the sweet caresses of our leader.

"What happens if we never debut?"

I felt Sunggyu flinch. I glanced at him, watching the eyes I had grown so fond of, glaze with a mix of emotions. Like a typhoon whirling in those velvety orbs, he was in a turmoil of uncertainty and vulnerability. I reached up gingerly to clutch his hand. He relaxed, arm sliding down my lower back, resting on my waist.

"Woohyun-ah... Our debut... Don't worry. If there's something you have to keep in mind, remember what I'm about to tell you alright?"

I blinked. Sunggyu licked his lips and spoke, dwelling on his choice of words carefully," Never expect too much, Woohyun. Never assume. Never demand. Just let it happen. If our debut is meant to be, it will happen."

The depth of Sunggyu's brown eyes covered me like a thick choking blanket. In those bright eyes of his, I saw a twinge of worry, caution and doubt. My heart clenched painfully. Writhing away from his strong hold, I sat up and rested my forehead against his.

Brown eyes widened in surprise. I nudged his forehead.

"Hyung... You're not alone. You've got six brothers who will always be there for you. Infinite. We're here for you. Everything's going to be alright. "

For a minute, I thought I saw the ghost of a smile brush past those luscious lips of his.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Back to present (3)**

"We did it."

" _We did it."_

Laughter bubbled through the chilly backstage that gradually heated up, with the amount of happiness and joy emitting out of our exhausted bodies. Sweaty teens panted heavily as realization started to dawn on us. _We did it._

Silence followed.  Sungjong was the first to break the silence with a quiet sob that wrecked through his thin frame. The other members looked up instantaneously, sharing knowing looks. We did it.

It took another second to register the tears that stained our cheeks.

_We did it._

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"I say this calls for a celebration," Dongwoo beamed good-naturally, looking at the rest of us.

"Yeah. We... We did it," Hoya chuckled, a look of fondness evident on his side profile, "We... We're Infinite. Officially, you know? I mean.."

Myungsoo nodded silently. The tear that trickled down his cheek, gave him away. Sungyeol caught it with a lean digit, leaning in to press his body closer to the former. Myungsoo sighed inaudibly, moving in to the warmth and comfort Sungyeol offered.

 

"Hey-"

Everyone turned to look at our leader. Sunggyu.

 

_Brown eyes._

Brown eyes that burned with an intensity that made me shudder. Brown eyes that reflected pride, jubilance and affection. Brown eyes that travelled across the room, meeting each member's gaze wordlessly.

"We did it."

 

Those three words seemed to convey everything Sunggyu wanted to say. How thankful and grateful he was, to have the six of us by his side. How proud he was, to see each member giving it his all during the showcase. How delighted he was, to have debuted. The amount of pain and damage he had to take, carrying the weight of being the leader, on his shoulders. The nights he spent tolling through routines over and over again simply because he had to be ahead of us. The days he trudged out of the company's room with a crestfallen look of forlorn, disappointment and withheld anger, to deliver the news that our debut was being pushed back again.

 

Sunggyu. Our leader. A man I grew to respect. A man I grew to appreciate. A man I grew to love.

"Hyung, we should totally drink to this," I grinned mischievously, nudging the taller man who shot me a quick glare before a tiny smirk formed on his features.

Brown eyes sparkled with amusement before Sunggyu spoke, "Should we, Hyun-ah? Hmm. I say we don't, Namu."

 I chortled at the silly nickname our leader gifted me. The tone he used, laced with glee. The teasing glint in his stunning eyes.

 

Dongwoo broke off into endless peals of laughter.

"Yah, Sunggyu hyung! Of all things, you called Woohyunnie a tree? Na...Namu? Kyakyakya," Dongwoo snorted, sniggering when Sunggyu raised an eyebrow, obviously taking offence to what Dongwoo had to say.

Hoya scoffed, arms akimbo, "That wasn't even funny, hyung."

His hazel orbs lit up with devilry when Dongwoo poked fun at how 'cold' and distant he was being.

"Hyung nim, I'm only this cold when you're next to me. You're too hot for this."

Dongwoo spluttered. The others doubled over in laughter. I smiled. This was what I had dreamed of for ages. Debuting and laughing along so carefreely with them. This showcase was the beginning of a brighter future. The starting point for the seven of us. _Infinite._

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Back to present (1)**

"Urghhh..."

I jump in surprise, chain of thoughts left hanging in the air, tensing when the man I love shifts and stirs. I fight the urge to move closer to his chest and nestle into the broad and sturdy torso.

'Must. Not. Move,' I muse, taking in the fine, sculptured features of Infinite's leader. My boyfriend. My lover. My everything. I snort in amusement. Always count on Nam Woohyun when it comes to greasiness. I grin merrily, cheering in my heart silently, oblivious to the fact that a set of brown eyes has fixated themselves on me.

_Brown eyes._

 

"Babe?"

I freeze. My gaze travel from delicate, downy skin to enticing, pillowy lips. A tiny smirk start to set on those puckered lips. A gentle caress makes its way down my lower back, keeping me from staying entranced any longer. I shudder as the gratifying touch reaches my hipbones. Slender digits press into my flesh, rendering me weak in the knees. I slump forward, resting my head on your shoulder. My lips part automatically, drawling out an embarrassing whine that makes the painfully, beautiful and sinful smirk on your face grow wider each second.

"Like what you see? Or should I say... Feel?"

 

I groan. Always count on Kim Sunggyu- that observant tease to know every single damn thing about the Infinite members. Weak spots, strengths and things to work on. That _bastard._

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"How long have you been up?" I mutter sullenly, ignoring the feathery touches that continue to run across the wide expanse of my back.

Sunggyu grins, halting his delicate grazes. My teeth clench, jaw set firmly in place. I scowl. _Bastard._ How dare you try to make fun of me? The great Nam-

"Who knows?"

I shoot you a stern glare that fails to carry any form of malicious intent. You throw your head back, erupting into a fit of laughter before chuckling lowly. Dangerously. Challengingly. My skin prickles when your piercing stare catches my glare. Brown eyes. Those eyes that hold the universe in them. Nothing can ever escape those knowing eyes. My glare softens immediately. _Submission._ I look away quickly, averting my gaze. Somehow, I end up staring at the shell of your ears. Four piercings. My heart flutters. Desire pools in my stomach. Oh God. Trust me to have such despicable kinks. I flush, licking my lips that seem to have gotten extremely chapped over the past minute.

 

"Hey-"

You pull me closer with your powerful arms. I let you do as you please, without any resistance or restraint. _Complete obedience._ I blush.

"You don't have to act all shy about it, Hyun-ah."

 

I glance into those orbs that let me in, into complexity. Vast and boundless emotions of great depth. Those orbs that I have  grown to roam in freely. Those orbs that tell me a range of stories on different occasions. From the feelings he is undergoing, to the unspoken words that are unnecessary as we get to know each other so well, inside out. Brown eyes. Brown eyes filled with understanding. Brown eyes filled with trust. Brown eyes filled with richness that tell me eight letters, three words, and one meaning.

_I love you._

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**No one's POV**

Woohyun sighs, nuzzling into the warm embrace of the man who has captured his heart. _Home._ Sunggyu snickers.

"Still the same old, big baby I know huh. I'm glad, Hyun-ah. I'm so glad," Sunggyu mumbles, pulling away slightly to press a chaste peck on the former's forehead.

Woohyun frowns and glowers, even though he turns red in the cheeks.

'Why does Sunggyu need to have so much power, command and control over me?' Woohyun thinks.

 

"Hyung... You should really stop teasing me nowadays,"  Woohyun pouts moodily, huffing when the older man sniggers in amusement.

Smiling broadly, brown eyes burn with a fierce intensity that makes Woohyun's heart churn. Love. So much love. Like a passing storm that blows him away time and again, only to leave him naked and vulnerable, this man before him, is  also the sun that lights his whole world up and envelopes him in a safe embrace. One that he will never be able to run away from.

"I know you love it, baby."

The corners of Woohyun's lips twitch at the cheesiness of the nickname Sunggyu has given him. The brunette breaks into a wide grin, heart fluttering when Sunggyu stares at him earnestly, raw emotions clearly evident on his flawless face. How is it even possible to love someone so much to the point that loving hurts so much?

 

_Storms make trees take deeper roots._

 

"What if... What if I don't, Sunggyu hyung? What will you do?"

Woohyun watches as the elder's face falls. A flicker of uncertainty passes through those brown eyes that Woohyun loves.

He grins, knowing that he has caught his lover unguarded. Surprised, even.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Woohyun's POV**

_You are the passing storm. A typhoon. The light of my world. Mine._

"I love you."

 

Those three words that you have uttered with such honesty, seem to convey everything that you have to say to me. They tell me that you will make me fall for you over and over again, even if it means that you have to chase after me for the rest of your life. That you will not be daunted by the fact that I am running away from you. That you will give chase, even when your legs give out on you. Even if you fall. Those three words that you have uttered, assure me that you will not hesitate to pick yourself up regardless of the circumstances you are in. Those three words tell me so much. The extent and depth of your everlasting love. My heart throbs. In that one pivotal moment, a lumps wells in my throat. The urge to break down and cry is so strong, knowing how deep your love transcends, even with time. Even though I am not perfect.

As your brown eyes burn and melt into mine, I am comforted by the thought that you will continue to chase after me, until the end of time. A part of me wonders if you will do that even in our next lives.

 

The chaser. _The chaser_ who will _never_ let my heart go.

 

I force a broken smile, tears forming in my eyes, threatening to roll down my cheeks like rivulets. Why am I so weak in your presence? You read me like an open book every single time. You bring out the best in me. Yet, at the same time, you are the only person who is able to see right through my strengths, to the weaknesses that lie in me.

Heat radiates out of your every pore. You are so warm. I snuggle closer. You are my sanctuary, and I trust you to the point that I am willing to lay myself bare before you. Void of my pride and facades I have learnt to put up over the years in the cruel industry that we are in.

"Me too, Gyu. I love you."

 

Brown eyes. Eyes, with the shade of acorns, just bright enough to shine in the shadows. Eyes, gleaming with so much depth, that engulf me in warmth. Eyes, reflecting emotions that bring me to a state of both calmness and calamity.

Your eyes that never fail to catch my attention and leave me breathless, aching for more.

_Brown eyes._

You lean in, pressing a palm to my cheek. You stare into my eyes carefully, stroking my back with such care and tenderness that makes my body heat up. Our noses touch. I smile at the intimacy between us. Who would have ever thought that this would happen?

Our lips touch. Pressing our lips together, I feel the weight of the entire world crashing down onto me. No matter how many times we have exchanged such kisses, I am never able to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach.

_Infinite._ Something that I had dreamed of for ages. A dream that became a reality.

 _Love._ Something that  I once thought would never be reciprocated. A thought that dissipated the moment lips clashed, tongues battling for dominance.

 _Home._ Something that I now have. With you right by my side.

 

"Gyu..."

You hum, locking a heated gaze with me.

 

_I am no longer afraid of storms, for I am learning to sail my ship._

"I meant what I said earlier. "

You raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"I know you love me, baby. Your body tells me so," You grin cheekily.

I groan. Of all the people, I had to fall for you.

 

_Kim Sunggyu. The love of my life._

 

You laugh, and I am unable to stay angry for long. You are so beautiful. I flush.

"So... Hyun-ah."

I blink, staring into your brown eyes for the umpteenth time.

 

"Let's get down and dirty, baby."

 

 

 

_Anyone can love you when the sun is shining. In the storm, is where you learn who truly loves you._

 


End file.
